The present invention relates to an electrical household appliance and in particular to a refrigerator's ice water dispenser.
The present invention relates to an electrical household appliance having an ice water dispenser for conveniently serving ice and water as is the case for many advanced category refrigerators.
The ice water dispenser according to the present invention features a set of properties to ensure both a more pleasing visual appearance and a more robust mechanical connection in between the components of said dispenser.
To this end, the existing ice water dispenser is modified such that it is more reliable in terms of mechanical stability and more appealing on the part of users.
On the other hand, a more appealing visual appearance is obtained by way of replacing plastic contours of the ice water dispenser with a metallic look body.